You Would Never Guess
by VampKnightLover
Summary: Yuri would never guess that this is how her life would turn out.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri though. And this is important! In this, I use a :) to represent a time skip or scene change! Please remember this! **

Prologue:

It's the first day of fifth grade. My name's Yuri Cross. I just met my long lost sister, Yumi, and we've also got another new kid. I don't know who he is yet, though.

"Hi, my name's Yuri, what's your's?" I ask the boy.

"Izaya Orihara." he answers.

"Nice to meet you." I tell him.

"..." No response.

"Do you want to be my firend?" I ask him.

"Sure. Why not?" he answers. I sit down next to him. He looks lonely.

"Are you lonely?" I ask him.

"No. I'm used to it."

"Aww!" I say. I felt so bad.

Izaya and Yuri were friends ever since.

**Sorry it's so short... The other chapters are longer than this, I promise! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri though.**

Chapter 1:

-Five years later, at the "Going to high school party"-

I jump into the school's pool. They opened it up for our use. All the humans left, but Izaya hasn't even shown up yet. I'm the only one in the pool, which really sucks.

"Is what's-his-face coming?" Yumi asks. That's Izaya.

"I don't know... We're all used to being up this late, but I highly doubt the humans are. They all left a while ago." I tell her. We're all vampires. Well, it's just me, Yumi, and Takuma.

I swim over to the edge of the pool. Something touches my head, and I look up. I see Izaya. I haven't seen him all summer, and he seems taller.

"Hey, Yuri-chan." he says. His voice is deeper, too.

"Hey! Are you coming in?" I ask him.

"Do you want me to?" he asks.

"Duh. I'm the only one in here. I'm lonely." I tell him. He walks over to the steps and takes off his coat. He jumps in, making a huge splash. It soaks me, and I get an angry look on my face. Izaya swims over and puts an arm around me.

"Ha, you're a little wet." he tells me. I push him, and try to swim away.

"No duh. You're so mean." I tell him. I swim over to the edge and float. Izaya walks over to me and nods his head toward Yumi and Takuma.

"Do you think they're going out?" he asks.

"No, they're just friends." I tell him. Yumi would never go out with that otaku.

"But they're always hanging out." he says.

"But _we're _always hanging out." I tell him.

"Good point." he says. "Where'd they go?" he asks. I look over and Yumi and Takuma aren't there anymore.

"Maybe they went home." I say.

"Their stuff is still there." he points out.

"Maybe they're going to the bathroom." I say, and Izaya gives me a look. "Not together." I tell him.

I look up at the sky and see a shooting star.

"Oh! Look!" I squeal, poking Izaya in the arm, pointing up at the sky. "A shooting star! Make a wish!" I squeeze my eyes shut and make a wish. When I open my eyes I notice Izaya's staring at me. I suddenly feel self-conscious.

"What'd you wish for?" he asks me.

"If I tell you, it won't come true!" I whine. He smirks, and I shiver. It's getting late, and chilly.

"Are you cold? We should get out." he tells me. I climb out and grab a towel. I sit down on a chair, and Izaya comes over and sits next to me.

"Did you make a wish?" I ask him.

"Sure." he answers.

"You know, if you tell me what you wished for, it might come true." I tell him.

"Yeah, riiiight." he says, sarcastically.

"Fine, if you tell me what you wished for, I'll tell you what I wished for." I say.

"You first." he tells me.

"Grr. Fine. I wished for you to be happy." I say, turning away from him.

"I wished for you to be my friend for forever." Izaya says. I take his hand.

"I already am your friend. And I'll be with you until the day you die, seeing as though I'm going to live much longer than you..." I tell him.

"Then I'm happy. So both of our wishes already came true." he says. I smile and put my head on his shoulder. My eyes slowly start to close, and soon I'm sleeping.

:)

I feel like I'm moving. I know I'm asleep though. Am I sleep walking? I open my eyes and see that Izaya is carrying me, bridal style.

"What're you doing?" I ask. Izaya looks startled, then he starts blushing.

"You were sleeping, so I thought I'd take you home..." he tells me.

"Thank you." I tell him. He blushes more and stares straight ahead. I close my eyes, and fall back asleep. I feel safe in his arms, so it's not hard to.

:)

-The next day, at school-

Yuri's P.O.V.

I walk up to my locker and open it up.

"Hey, Yuri-chan." Izaya, who just walked over, says. I run over to him and jump into his arms. He spins me around while hugging me. I look over Izaya's shoulder and see Yumi. She comes stomping out, and grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"I have to talk to you." she says. She drags me around the corner. "Do you like Izaya?" she asks.

"Of course. He's like my brother." I answer.

"I mean, you know, like as in a relationship." she explains.

"Oh. Well, no. I've never thought of him like that." I answer truthfully.

Izaya's P.O.V.

I see Yuri at her locker. I guess I'll go say hi to her. I walk over.

"Hey, Yuri-chan." I say. She runs over to me and jumps into my arms. I hug her, and spin her around, like we did when we were younger. Yuri stiffens, and a moment later, she's being ripped out of my arms by her sister.

"I have to talk to you." she tells Yuri, while pulling on the collar of her shirt. Yumi drags her around the corner.

I stand there, kind of awkwardly.

"Hey, Izaya? Yumi wanted me to ask you something." Takuma says to me.

"Okay. What is it?" I ask him.

"Do you like Yuri? Yumi's asking if Yuri likes you, as we speak. I won't tell anyone, so you can be honest." he says.

"No, I don't like her. I'm in love with her. I have been for years now."

Yumi's P.O.V.

"Takuma." I say, peeking around the corner at Yuri and Izaya. They're hugging right now. "Do you think they like each other?" I ask him.

"I don't know. Has Yuri ever said anything about liking him?" he asks.

"No, she hasn't. I'm going to go ask her. You ask Izaya." I order him.

"Okay, but what're you-?" Takuma starts. He can't finish the thought because I'm already going to get Yuri.

"I have to talk to you." I tell her, grabbing the collar of her shirt. I pull her around the corner for some privacy. "Do you like Izaya?" I ask her.

"Of course. He's like my brother." she answers. She doesn't get it.

"I mean, you know, like as in a relationship." I explain.

"Oh. Well, no. I've never thought of him like that." she tells me. I guess I was wrong. She doesn't like him.

Takuma's P.O.V.

"Takuma." Yumi says, peeking around the corner at something. "Do you think they like each other?" she asks me. Who? Yuri and Izaya?

"I don't know. Has Yuri ever said anything about liking him?" I ask.

"No, she hasn't. I'm going to go ask her. You ask Izaya." she orders.

"Okay, but what're you-?" I start. She stomps off before I could ask what she's planning on doing. I guess I might as well ask Izaya if he likes Yuri. I walk out and over to him.

"Hey Izaya? Yumi wanted me to ask you something." I say.

"Okay. What is it?" he asks.

"Do you like Yuri? Yumi's asking if Yuri likes you, as we speak. I won't tell anyone, so you can be honest." I say.

"No, I don't like her. I'm in love with her. I have been for years now." he says. Well, that was easier than I expected.

**Aw, I know I wrote this, but I still feel bad for Izaya... Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri though.**

Chapter 2:

"So, is that all you wanted to ask?" I ask my sister.

"Yeah." she says.

"Okay. Well, I better get to class." I say, walking away.

Yumi's P.O.V.

Yuri just walked off. I'm going to go find Takuma to see how Izaya answered.

"Takuma, what did Izaya say?" I ask when I find him.

"What did Yuri say?" he counters.

"Yuri said she's never felt that way about him." I report.

"Uh, Izaya said he doesn't just like her, but he's in love with her, and that he has been for years now." Takuma tells me.

"Ha, sucks to be him." I say. Then I walk away, going to class.

Yuri's P.O.V.

The class bell rings, and school is over. It was just another boring day. I walk out and see Izaya, who was waiting for me after class, like usual.

"Hey." I say, handing him my books.

"How was class?" he ask, fumbling with the stack of books in his arms.

"Pretty good. Easy. How was your's?" I ask.

"Same. We watched a movie about-" after that, I stopped listening. I see my crush in the hall. His name is Dai, and I've liked him for a while. He looks up and sees me staring. He smiles, and waves, and I blush. Izaya makes a 'Tch' sound, and I turn around and glare at him.

"What's your problem?" I ask him. He stares at me for a moment.

"Nothing." he answers.

"Oh," I say, completly over what just happened, "my father said that I could invite a friend over for dinner. I'm sure he meant a girl, but I don't have any friends that are girls. Do you want to come?" I ask.

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do." he answers.

"Okay. I'll pick you up sometime around five." I say, taking my books, and walking over to Dai. I look back at Izaya, and I see pain in his eyes. I hope he's alright.

:)

"Hey, Yumi? Are you and Takuma going out yet?" I ask. A week ago, Takuma confessed his love for her. I felt bad, because they've been friends for so long, and I don't think Yumi returns the feelings. I was talking to my friend Masaomi, and he said if you're friends with the opposite gender for a long time, one'll fall for the other. He said that happens a lot.

"No, we aren't." she answers.

"Okay, I was just wondering." I say. Poor Takuma. It must really suck, you know, to be totally in love with someone, and they don't return the feelings. How heartless can Yumi be!

:)

I walk up to Izaya's door, and I almost knock. He opens it up before I can, though.

"Oh, Yuri-chan." he says, looking startled. "I thought I'd save you the trip, and just come over." he says.

"Aw, that's sweet." I say, poking him on the cheek. "But, I'm here now, so are you going to come with me, or no?" I ask.

"Of course." he says. And we head over to my place.

:)

"Father! Is dinner ready?" I ask as Izaya and I walk through the door.

"Yes, we were waiting for you!" he calls out.

"Come on." I say, pulling Izaya into the dining room. There are four empty spots, two for me, and two for Yumi. I pull Izaya into one of the spots, and sit down next to him. At the head of the table is Father. Zero and Ichiru are next to Yuki, and her guest, Kaname.

"Why's Kaname here?" I ask, rudely.

"Because I invited him." Yuki tells me. "You brought... that guy... so I can bring Kaname-sama." she says, meaning Izaya.

"So, what did everyone do today?" says the headmaster. "Zero?"

"I practiced shooting the Bloody Rose." Zero answers.

"Ichiru?"

"I watched him." he asnwers.

"Yuki?"

"I hung out with Kaname-sama." she answers.

"Kaname?"

"I spent the day with Yuki." he answers. The headmaster doesn't say anything, so I ask Izaya.

"Izaya? What'd you do today?"

"I bugged Shizu-chan for a little while, then went home to... work." he says. "What'd you do, Yuri-chan?"

"I got a boyfriend!" I say. Izaya's face seemed to go a little pale.

"Who?" he asks.

"Dai." I tell him.

"Oh." he says. "Well, I have to go." and he gets up and leaves.

"No! Don't-" I hear the door slam. I get up. "I'm leaving too." and I run out the door.

Izaya's P.O.V.

I know she only thinks of me as a friend, and I thought I could deal with that, as long as we were together. I guess I was wrong. Hearing her say those four words, "I got a boyfriend!", it made me want to die. I know I've never told her how I feel, but she'd think I was just joking. All she wants to be is my friend. I guess I'll just suck it up, and pretend to be happy, just to see her smile.

Yuri's P.O.V.

I'm trying to find Izaya, to see why he left, but he got away. As I'm running around the city, I see Yumi.

"Hey, Yumi? Have you seen Izaya?" I ask my sister.

"No... Why?" she asks.

"I need to find him. He left, and I don't know why." I say.

"Well, did you say anything to him?" she asks.

"Well, I said that I got a boyfriend." I tell her, unsure why he would leave because of that. Yumi laughs a little bit.

"When you find him, ask him if he's jealous." she tells me before walking away. Okay then? I walk around the corner and see a black figure. As I walk closer, I see it's Izaya.

"Hey, why'd you leave?" I ask him.

"I had to do something." he says. He's lying. I can tell.

"Do you like Dai?" I ask.

"No." he answers.

"Why? Are you jealous of him?" I ask, remembering Yumi wanted me to ask that.

"Yes." he answers. What?

"Why? I'd still hang out with you more." I tell him.

"..." he doesn't say anything.

"Do you... Do you want me to break up with him?" I ask.

"Yes." he says.

"Okay. I will." I say, trusting his judgement.

"Really?" he asks.

"Of course. I trust what you say more than anything." I say. "I'm going to go find Dai, break up with him, and then I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting here for you." Izaya says. I run off to find Dai.

:)

"Hey, Dai!" I say. He's in the park, talking on the phone. Probably with his twin brother, Ipo.

"Hey, Yuri." he says, putting his phone down. "Guess what? Your sister, Yumi, and my brother, Ipo, are going out now. Isn't that great? Now we can double." he says. God, he's so cute.

"Uh... I'm breaking up with you." I say, running away.

"Wait!" I hear him call after me. I keep running, going to the spot Izaya's waiting for me.

"Did you break up with him?" Izaya asks me.

"Yeah. I did. But guess what!" I say. I have news to tell him.

"What?"

"Yumi has a boyfriend! Poor Takuma. Yumi's so heartless." I say.

"If having a boyfriend while someone loves you makes you heartless, then you would be heartless, too, Yuri-chan." Izaya says.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, confused.

"Someone close to you loves you. And has for a while." he says.

"My father? He'll get over me having a boyfriend." I say. Izaya facepalms himself.

"Not your father." he says.

"Kaname?"

"Nope."

"Then who?" I ask, getting fustrated. Although, Izaya looks more fustrated then I.

"Me!" he practically yells.

***Gasp*! He confessed! Do you think they're going to date? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri though.**

Chapter 3:

"What? You... love me?" I ask, beyond confusment.

"I thought it was obvious." he says, blushing. I back up slowly. I've cried in front of him many times, but this is a time I don't want him to see me cry. I run away.

Izaya's P.O.V.

She ran away. She must not feel the same way, and now she hates me. I admit, it feels good to finally tell her how I feel, but now she'll probably never want to see me again. But no matter what, I will always love her.

A tear falls down my cheek, and I walk back home.

Yuri's P.O.V.

I throw myself onto my bed. My whole body is shaking from crying so hard. How could I be so dumb? So inconsiderate? So blind? I should've known. It was obvious in the things he did.

Walking me home, carrying my books, going along with whatever stupid thing I had planned, and most of all, sticking with me, no matter what.

I probably ruined everything by running away. He probably thinks I hate him, and now he hates me. Even though, in reality, I'm in love with him.

I hiccup and close my eyes.

:)

"The church looks wonderful!" I say, spining around.

"Get ready. It's almost time." someone tells me.

"Okay." I say, standing up straight. My father comes over and links his arm in mine.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"No, I'm nervous." I say.

"You'll be fine." he tells me, patting my hand. The doors open, and _Here Comes The Bride_ starts playing. I look down the aisle and see the groom waiting for me. As I get closer, I see that the groom is Izaya.

"Hey, Yuri-chan. You look great." he tells me when I stand up next to him. I blush.

"Thank you. You look great as well." I say. And one boring speech later...

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest says. Izaya bends down and kisses me. Our first kiss.

:)

"Yuri, and Izaya, Orihara." the doctor says, coming into the room. "You have given birth to fraternal twin girls." She hands me both of them. One looks just like me, and one looks just like Izaya.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" the nurse asks. I look at Izaya.

"Anything you like." he tells me. I look down at the one who looks like him.

"Her name will be Akane Orihara." I say. Then, looking down at the one who looks like me, I have to decide the perfect name. "And hers will be Akemi Orihara." the nurse writes them down, and both she, and the doctor leave. "They're beautiful." I say, tearing up.

"Yeah, they are." Izaya says agreeing with me.

"It's so unreal." I say.

"How so?" he asks.

"It feels like just yesterday you told me you love me for the first time." I say, laughing.

"It was." he says.

"No, that was years ago." I tell him. I can't believe he forgot.

"No, it _was _ yesterday. Us getting married and having kids was just your fantasy. This is all a dream." he says.

"No way." I say. "Pinch me." he stands up and walks over to me. He reaches for my arm and gives it a pinch.

My eyes open. So it _was_ just a dream. _Why _would I have that dream?

My stomach hurts, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I clutch my stomach and flop back.

There's a knock on my door.

"Yuri, can I come in?" Yumi asks.

"Door's open." I groan. The door screeches open, and Yumi walks in.

"You don't look so good..." she says.

"I don't feel so good." I respond. "I think I might be getting sick.

"Yeah. Love sick." Yumi laughs.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. She isn't making sense.

"Last night, when you came back crying, I figured something must've happened between you and Izaya..."

***Yumi's P.O.V. Flash back***

"What'd you do to Yuri?" I ask, slamming Izaya against the wall.

"What do you mean?" he asks, playing clueless.

"She's in her room, bawling her eyes out. I know she was talking to you before she went home, so what'd you say or do to make her so upset?"

"I told her how I feel about her."

"Oh, no wonder she's upset."

***Flash back ends***

"So... did you fall for him? Or did him telling you make you want to throw up like I thought it would?" Yumi asks.

"I fell. Hard." I tell her. She sits down on my bed and wraps an arm around me.

"Oh, Izaya called. He's on his way. You might want to get eyes are big and red and puffy from all that crying last night." she tells me. I get up and look at myself in the mirror in horror. I really do look terrible.

My door opens, and Izaya's standing in the doorway. Yumi stands up and slips out.

"Oh, I brought these for you." Izaya says, handing me a bouquete of flowers. I take them from him.

"Thank you. I love them." I say, smiling in spite of myself. "I'm sorry I look so bad." I say.

"I don't care about looks." Izaya says. I smile.

"So, what'd you come over for?" I ask.

"I can't just come over to visit my favorite best friend?" he says.

"Nope. You must have a reason." I tell him.

"Okay. I wanted to talk about us." he says. My stomach drops, and I feel like I'm going to throw up again.

"What about us?" I ask, trying to keep my cool.

"What are we?" he asks.

"Do you still love me?" I ask him.

"Yes, that'll never change." he says.

"And I love you." I say.

"You do?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"JUST GO OUT ALREADY!" Yumi yells throught the wall. Mine and Izaya's eyes go wide and I run next door. Yumi, father and Ichiru were all listening.

"I hate you guys!" I say. But I can't help but laugh. Izaya on the other hand looks thoroughly embaressed. I take him back into my room.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Izaya asks.

"No." I say.

"R-really?" he asks, sounding as though he might cry.

"I'm joking! Of course I will be!" I say, giving him a hug. He bends down and kisses me. My first kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." he says once we part.

**Aw! They're going out! Hee, I love reading this! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri though.**

Chapter 4:

-The next day at school-

"Hey, Yuri-chan. Guess what." Izaya says.

"What?" I ask.

"We have a new student today." he says.

"Oh really? Boy or girl?" I ask.

"Girl." he answers.

"Eh, then I'm not interested in meeting her." I say.

"What do you have against girls? I've been wondering that for a while." he says.

"Well, some girls are just too perky, some are too annoying, some are full of drama, some complain all the time... The list goes on and on. But basically, I don't want to deal with all that. Boys are better friends. I wish I was a boy." I explain.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't a boy." Izaya says. I laugh a little. "But Yuri-chan, you can be perky and annoying. You complain all the time, and you cause a lot of drama." he points out.

"Uh... Shut up!" I say, crossing my arms and pouting.

"But it's the truth." I slap him on the shoulder. "That didn't hurt." he says.

"Aw, no fair." I say, slamming my locker shut.

"Okay, to make you happy. Yuri-chan, that hurt so bad. Why'd you do that!" he exclaims, clutching his shoulder.

"You're such a dork." I say, no longer mad.

"But you're happy again. I don't care what other people think, as long as you're happy and having fun." he says, seriously.

"You're so-"

"Hey, do you think you could show me around?" a female voice asks. I turn around. She must be the new girl. She's staring at Izaya, and it's starting to make me mad.

"Well, I guess we could show you to your next class." I tell her. She glares at me.

"What's your name?" she asks Izaya. "My name's Namie."

"His name's John Smith. We have to get to class now." I say. I see Takuma walking in the hall. "Takuma!" I call out. He looks over and sees me.

"Yeah? What do you need Yuri?" he asks. I point at Namie.

"Show her to her next class." I say. I take Izaya's arm and pull him away.

"Are you jealous?" he asks once we're in our seats in our english class.

"N-no. Why would I be?" I ask.

"Well, you sure acted like it."

"Class, take out your books, and turn to page 56." the teacher says.

:)

"Ugh, school's so easy, it's boring." I say. "I want something exciting to happen!"

"Do you want to go somewhere? I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Izaya offers.

"_Anywhere_? Hmm... It's so hot, lets go to the pool." I say.

"Okay, get your stuff, and I'll take you." he says. I run into my house and grab my swimsuit, a towel, and sunscreen.

"Let's go to the beach." I say, changing my mind.

"Okay." he says, getting into his car. I hop into the passengers seat, and we take off.

:)

"Wow! It's so pretty!" I say. This is my first time going to the beach, and the water is so clear looking. I look over and Izaya's smirking.

"So you like it?" he asks.

"Yeah!" he parks the car, and we get out. I run over to the edge of the grass and stand there. "I'm going to go get changed." I say, taking off for the changing rooms.

When I get back Izaya had set up an umbrella and some towels.

"Do you want to go into the water?" I ask him.

"Nah, I'll stay here and watch you." he says.

"Okay." I say. I run into the water and run out immediatly. I go take a seat on the towel.

"Back so soon?" he asks.

"That water's freezing." I say. I take the towel and wrap it around me. I crawl out of the shade and start builing a sandcastle. It falls over, so I build it up again. It topples over again. I stand up and kick the sand, fustrated with it. I look over and see an ice cream stand. "Ooooh, want some ice cream?" I ask Izaya.

"Sure. Can you get me a scoop of vanilla?" he says, handing me five dollars.

"Okay." I say, skipping off to get it. "Hi!" I say to the guy running the stand.

"Hey little missy. What can I get you?" he asks, with a smile. He's an older gentleman.

"Can I have a single scoop of vanilla, and a single scoop of chocolate in cake cones?" I ask.

"Sure, that'll be three dollars." he says, working on one of the cones. I put the money on the counter, and he takes it after handing me Izaya's ice cream. Then he hands me mine.

"Thank you very much. You can keep the change." I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, you had very good service." and it's not my money...

"Thank you very much." he says. I walk away. Izaya's talking to someone. I wonder who it is... As I get closer I see that it's that stupid new girl, Namie.

"Here you go, Izaya." I say, handing him the ice cream cone.

"Thanks." he says.

Izaya's P.O.V.

"Ooooh, want some ice cream?" Yuri asks.

"Sure. Can you get me a scoop of vanilla?" I say, handing her five dollars

"Okay." she says, skipping off to get it.

"You're name's Izaya, right?" Namie asks.

"Yeah." I say. Yuri will get mad if she sees me talking to her. Great. I really don't want her mad.

"Are you here all alone? Why don't you come over with me ands some other girls from school?" I look over to where she's pointing. Yuri wouldn't want to go over there, and neither do I.

"I'm not here alone. I'm here with my girlfriend." I say as Yuri walks up.

"Here you go, Izaya." she says, handing me an ice cream cone.

"Thanks." I say.

Yuri's P.O.V.

"So is this your girlfriend?" Namie asks.

"Yeah, she's mine." Izaya says.

"And he's mine, so back off." I say. Izaya looks at me and he starts laughing. "What?" I ask.

"You're so cute." he says.

"I know." I say, blushing. Namie walks away.

"I want to go home." I say after we finish our ice cream.

"Really?" Izaya asks. "Because something's going to happen in a few minutes..." he says.

"Okay, we can stay." I say, as though it's my decision. It's dark out, and I'm starting to get a little tired. I lean my head onto Izaya shoulder, and he lifts me up and put me on his lap.

"Watch the sky." he says, putting his arms around me. I look up, and a second later there's an explosion of blue, and a loud bang.

"Fireworks!" I say, smiling. Izaya holds my hand, and kisses my forehead.

:)

Izaya's P.O.V.

The fireworks end, and Yuri's sleeping on my lap. I lift her up and bring her into my car. It's kind of awkward putting on her seatbelt, but I get it clicked in. I go over to my side and start up the engine. Yuri looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I wonder what she dreams about?

:)

I pull up into her driveway.

"Yuri-chan, you're home." I say. She groans and flops her arms over her eyes.

"Carry me." she mumbles. I laugh a little. She's awake. She either _wants_ me to carry her, or she's just too lazy. I walk out and lift her up. I almost drop her on the steps, but I don't. That's the important thing. I open the door, and sneak in. It's two in the morning. I shouldn't of kept her out this late...

Her father passes by as I'm walking in. He glares at me, but nods. I nod back and take her into her room. I try to lay her down, but her hands are gripping onto my shirt.

"Stay here." she whsipers. I lay down on her bed and she curls up next to me. I close my eyes, and whisper

"Good night, I love you." to Yuri.

"I love you, too." she says, and I fall asleep.

**Uh oh! They're sleeping together! A good way to end a somewhat perfect night I guess! (Namie is the reason it wasn't completely perfect. I think she finally gets the picture that Yuri and Izaya are in love, and that they are the cutest couple ever). :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri though.**

Chapter 5:

"Hey Izaya. Wake up." I say, shaking his shoulder.

"No, lets stay here forever." he says, giving me a hug.

"Ahem!" Yumi says from the doorway. Izaya and I push away from each other, and we both start blushing. "I'm fine with the whole 'romantic' thing. But don't go too far you two." she says. Oh my God. Why is she doing this! I pick up a pillow and throw it at her. "Hey! Watch it missy. We may be triplets, but I'm still older. You better watch how you act towards me."

"Whatever." I say, getting out of bed.

"Oh, good. You guys still have clothes on." Yumi says before running away.

"I'm going to kill her!" I say, utterly embaressed.

"Don't worry about her. You'd be doing the exact same thing, although probably ten times worse, if she slept with her boyfriend." Izaya says.

"Eh, you're probably right..." I say.

"Oh, I have to go. I need to take Mairu and Kururi to the doctors for their check ups today." Izaya says.

"Aw, can't your parents take them?" I ask.

"No. They can't." Izaya tells me. He gets up and walks out the door. "See ya later, Yuri-chan."

"Bye." I say. I take out my phone. I need to hang out with someone. I'm way to social to be by myself. Hmm... who do I want to hang out with? I guess I'll see if Shizu-chan is busy.

_Hey Shizu-chan :) _

Okay, now to wait. A few seconds later, I get a message.

_I told you and that annoying flea to never call me that. Got it?_

Ah, Shizu-chan.

_Sorry, aha. Do you want to hang out?_

The response came almost immediately.

_Not hanging out with your best friend?_

_Aha, you're my best friend now. Izaya's my boyfreind._

_Great. The school's weirdest couple._

_Hey! Shut up Shizu-chan! Do you want to hang out or no?_

_Fine._

_Yay! :D_

_You're just going to annoy me, aren't you?_

_Probably. ^^'_

_I have stuff to do. I'll talk to you ._

He's such a liar! Grr... Oh, I got another message. It's from Izaya.

_Sorry about leaving. I'll be back over shortly. Love you 3_

_Aha, no problem.I'm just really bored. Shizu-chan doesn't want to hang out with me... See ya in a bit. Love you too :3_

I toss my phone on my bed and lay on the floor.

"I'm so bored." I say to my room.

"Why don't you do some chores?" father, who was just passing by and heard me, says.

"I'm not _that_ bored." I tell him, sitting up.

:)

A few hours later, I hear a car pull into the driveway.

"Yuri! Izaya's here!" Yumi shouts. I get out of bed, awoken from my nap. I stagger over to the door, and run into the doorframe.

"Hey, careful, Yuri-chan." Izaya says, smiling.

"Heh, I just woke up." I tell him. He wraps me in a hug.

"Then good morning, beautiful." he says. I smile and hug him back. "Oh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" I ask, curious.

"Will you go out tonight? The sky's clear." Izaya says. Okay...?

"Uh, sure. Where?" I ask.

"My house. We can go swimming in the pool." he says. He knows I love to swim.

"Okay, lets go." I say. I have swim stuff over there, because I'm there so often. Izaya and I walk out the door and step into his car. We drive over to his house, which isn't too far away.

"Do you want to watch the sun set with me?" he ask, as we walk out.

"I'd love that." I say, taking his hand. Mairu and Kururi come running out and Mairu gives me a hug. I let go of Izaya's hand and hug her back. "Hey guys! How are you?" I ask, crouching down so that I'm at their level.

"Hi Yuri. We're good. Do you want to play dolls with us? Let's ditch him." Mairu says, pointing at Izaya. I laugh a little, but dolls? Really? I don't really play with those...

"Hey," Izaya says, taking my hand and pulling me into a protective hug, "she's mine, and I really don't like sharing." Mairu makes a mad face, and grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. She and Kururi sit down and start watching a movie staring our favorite actor, Yuhei Hanejima (a.k.a. Shizuo's kid brother, Kasuka Heiwajima).

"Wanna watch with us Yuri?" Kururi asks.

"Sorry, I'd love to. But I came here to hang out with your brother." I tell them, appologetically.

"Aw, you guys always hang out." Mairu says. "Hangout with us."

"Another time. I promise." I say, crossing my heart. Izaya leads me onto the deck and walks down into the yard. He takes a seat on a blanket that he had probably set up before he came to get me. "Are we gonna go swimming?" I ask him.

"In a bit. Have a seat." he says, patting the spot next to him. I walk over and crouch down. I stare forward, and see the sky turning pink.

"Wow, that's really pretty." I say. Izaya pulls my hair lightly and says

"Not as pretty as you." he says, making me blush. He puts his arm around me ad I hug his waist. He looks down at me, and I look up at him. He kisses me.

"What're you guys doing?" Kururi asks. Mine and Izaya's heads snap around, and see Mairu and Kururi sitting down on a bench, watching us.

"How long have you been watching us?" Izaya yells at them.

"Since you two came out." Mairu says.

"Ahh! I'm gonna get you!" I say, hopping up from my spot. Mairu squeals, and they both run away. I catch up to them and pick them up, throwing them over my shoulders. I walk back over to Izaya. "So, what should we do with them? Erase their memories? Duct tape them to a wall? Throw them into the pool?"

"How about 'Give us ice cream'?" Mairu tries.

"Heh, nice try." I say. "Okay, go inside." I tell them. They shuffle over to the door.

"You handle them pretty well." Izaya tells me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with kids."

"Do you want to go swimming now?" Izaya ask me.

"Duh." I say, heading to the door.

:)

"Hey!" I exclaim, as Izaya splashes me. I scoop up some water and throw it at him. It fails, and goes about a foot.

"Heh, nice try." Izaya says, as I go under the surface of the water. I see his legs, and I swim over to them. I put my hands around his ankles, and pull. He goes under.

"Real mature, Yuri-chan." he says when we surface.

"I kno- Hey! Where'd you go?" I ask, turning around. I can't see him anymore. I feel something grab my waist, and I take in a huge gasp of air. Izaya pulls me down and I push him. He comes back and kisses me. Well, I am now a fan of underwater kissing.

I push off the bottom, and wipe the water out of my eyes when I'm no longer underwater. I look up at the sky.

"Oh my... Look!" I say, grabbing his hand. The sky is filled with trillions of stars. "Is that a shooting star?" I ask, pointing up.

"No, Yuri-chan. That is an airplane." Izaya tells me.

"Oh..." I say, upset. I really wanted another wish.

"But that is." he says. I look up and see a star streak the sky.

"I wish..." I say, closing my eyes. I wish this night could last forever. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. "Did you make a wish?" I ask him.

"I sure did. And you did to, I presume."

"Yep."

"And are you going to tell me?" he asks.

"Nope." I say, swimming away.

"Aw, and why not?" Izaya pushes.

"Because. I don't want to." I tell him.

"Fine. Don't tell me." he says.

"I know you're just trying to make me feel bad. It's not working." I say.

"Well, I wished for this night to never end, because I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You make me really happy, Yuri-chan." Izaya tells me, blushing alittle.

"I wished for the same thing. And I'm glad I make you happy, because you're stuck with me." I tell him. He smiles.

"We should get out. I have to put Mairu and Kururi to bed." Izaya says, making his way to the ladder. And the night ends. Aw, no fair.

I climb out and wrap a towel around me. Izaya goes inside, and I sit on the hammock. I look back up at the sky and see the Big Dipper, the only constellation I can see.

"They were already in bed." Izaya says, coming over and sitting next to me. I yawn and stretch.

"Getting tired?" Izaya asks.

"A little bit." I answer.

"You can lay down on me. If you want." he says. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes. I listen to the sound of his heartbeat and drift to sleep.

**And they're sleeping together... again! :) I really think they are the sweetest, and I want a relationship like they have. I try to put lots of emotion in this, and I hope you guys can see it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri though.**

Chapter 6:

Izaya's P.O.V.

Yuri's sleeping on me, and she looks so peaceful. I brush the hair out of her face, and she shakes her head, putting the hair back where it was.

I hope she never leaves me. I know she says she won't, but I'm not sure she wants to spend the rest of my life with me. I wonder what she'll do when I'm dead? Probably move on, forget me, find someone else. But, I guess. As long as she's happy...

:)

Yuri's P.O.V.

I open my eyes, and try to sit up. But I can't. Half of Izaya's body's on top of me. I wonder when that happened?

"Um, Izaya?" I say, trying to wake him up.

"Mm? Yeah?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you get off of me? I can't move." I tell him. He looks down and starts blushing.

"Uh, um. I'm so sorry." he says, sitting up.

"It's no problem. I just couldn't move." I say, sitting up.

"Did you stay the night, Yuri?" Mairu asks.

"What did you two do?" Kururi asks.

"Uh, yeah, I stayed, and nothing happened."

"Why are you in your swimsuits?" Kururi asks. Why's she asking weird questions?

"Because we fell asleep before we changed." I answer.

"Why was Izaya on top of you?" Mairu asks.

"Uh, you saw that?" Mairu pulls out a camera. Sure enough, they took pictures. "Well, he must've shifted there when he was sleeping."

"I'll go make breakfast." Izaya says. Oh, he can cook? Maybe I should learn. I don't know how. But I don't want to learn from father.

"Make cake!" Mairu says.

"No. Do you want pancakes, Yuri-chan." Mairu and Kururi stare at me. They shake there heads 'no'.

"Yes, I'd love some." I tell him.

"No. We want cake." Mairu tells him.

"No cake... Until after breakfast." I say once Izaya goes inside.

"Really?" they ask.

"Yeah, we should talk Izaya into taking us out to dinner and we can order cake, too." I tell them.

"Okay. It'll be like a family dinner." Mairu says.

"You consider me family?" I ask her.

"Yeah, we all do. You're like an older sister to us." Mairu explains, and Kururi nods her head in agreement.

"Aw, I feel so loved. I love you guys." I say.

"We love you too, Yuri." they say at the same time.

:)

"Hey, it's ready." Izaya says. Mairu, Kururi, and I stand up and walk in. We take a seat on the stools at the island in the kitchen. He sets a plate of pancakes and strawberries in front of each of us. He takes his and goes into a room in the back.

"Where's he going?" I ask the girls.

"He's probably going to work. He's the one who supports all of us." Mairu tells me.

"What about your parents?" I ask.

"Hasn't Izaya ever told you?" Kururi asks. Told me? Told me what? I've been best friends with him since fifth grade, but he's never talked about his parents.

"Our parent's left us around the time we were born, the same year you met Izaya." Kururi tells me.

"Izaya took over being our guardian, not wanting us to split up. He did all the chores, and got a job. He raised us." Mairu says.

"But you, Yuri, helped out a lot, without realizing it. He has always liked you, from the first time he met you. You wanting to be his friend made him really happy. He didn't know how to act though." Kururi says.

"We heard him talking to Shizuo, when they were closer. He said that seeing your smiling face made him happy, and it kept him going. He didn't give up, because of you." Mairu says.

"We are thankful." Kururi says.

"Yeah, thank you Yuri." Mairu says.

"Um, no problem. But I didn't really do anything." I tell them.

"But you did. Izaya was thinking of suicide." Mairu tells me. My stomach drops. I can't believe he has ever thought about that.

"When did he think that? Do you know?" I ask, wanting to know when. I hope he still doesn't feel that way.

"He told us that the first year he felt that way. He said you kept him from doing that. You made him feel important." Mairu tells me. They stand up and set their sticky plates in the sink. They run to the living room and turn on their movie staring Yuhei. "Want to watch with us Yuri?"

"Uh, I'm going to go talk to you brother." I say.

"He's working. No one's allowed into that room." Kururi says. I ignore her and walk to the hallway. On the door is a sign that says: Do Not Enter! I open the door, and walk in. Izaya's not in here. I walk over to his desk, and hide under the table. I look at the wall. He has a lot of pictures of me... Why is there a picture of me in my sleep!

The door opens again and Izaya walks in. He takes a seat in his spiny chair... that I really want to ride! He slides over to his computer and I army crawl closer to him. I start tapping his foot, and he moves it. I start tickling it, because he's tickilish. He laughs, and looks under the table.

"Yuri-chan! What are you doing under there?" he asks.

"Eh, you know. Just chillin'." I say, trying not to laugh.

"Get out." he tells me.

"Aw, you're no fun." I say, crawling out.

"I'm not?" he asks.

"No." I say. Then I feel bad, so I say "I'm just kidding."

"I know, Yuri-chan." Phew.

"Why do you have so many pictures of me?" I ask. I wonder how long he's had them... And where he got them.

"Because I love you. I want to see you when I'm working to keep me going." he tells me.

"Then have me come here!" I say.

"You talk to much. I have to get _some_ work done." he says. I laugh.

"That one's my favorite." I say, pointing to the one on his desk. It's the first picture we took together. He's sitting there, smiling a little bit, and I'm sitting there, smiling really big, holding his hand. When I look at it closely, I can see that he's blushing a little bit. It's really cute!

"Mine too." Izaya says. "Did you come in for any reason?"

"Uh... What was it...?" I forgot.

"..."

"Oh! I remember!" I run over to him and give him a big hug. I start crying, but I didn't realize it until his shirt was soaking wet.

"Wh-what's wrong!" Izaya ask, frantically.

"Don't ever consider suicide! Ever again!" I tell him.

"So this is what this is about... Don't worry. My life's perfect now. Everything's alright." he says, squeezing me. I stop crying. "So, Mairu and Kururi told you about my past with my 'parents'."

"Yeah, because I was wondering why you work." I tell him. "Sorry if you didn't want me to know." I appologize.

"No, no. It's better this way. I would've told you already, I just didn't know how." he tells me.

**And Izaya's past is revealed to Yuri! Is it sad that I wrote this with a poker face? But just to let you know, I almost started crying when I reread it! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri though.**

Chapter 7:

After a half an hour of Izaya convincing me that everything is fine, and he's _not_ going to kill himself, I'm watching T.V. with Mairu and Kururi. It's an action-y show.

"Heh, you just got kicked in the face. Heh." I say. Kururi gives me a weird look. Mairu picks up the remote and changes the channel. "Hey guys, I'm going back to my house, 'kay? Tell your brother I say bye." I have to get ready for school. Tomorrow is the last day before summer!

***The Next Day***

"Yuri? Why did you leave without saying anything to me yesterday?" Izaya asks. Huh? He didn't call me Yuri-chan... Is he mad? Did I do something wrong?

"You were working. And I already wasted a lot of your time... I felt bad, and I needed to come home, so I just left." I explain.

"You don't waste my time. I'd spend every second of my life with you, if I could." he says. The bell rings, and we walk to class.

"I would, too." I tell him.

:)

"Yay! School's out for the summer! We can do whatever we want!" I say as we walk out of the building.

"Yeah, we can." Izaya says.

***Four weeks later***

"Izaya, my stomach doesn't feel so good." I tell him.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" he asks.

"If we could." I tell him.

"Mairu. Kururi. We'll be back. Go to the neighbors." Izaya tells them. We get into the car and drive to the medical center.

"Hi." I say as we approach the front desk.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" the kind-looking elderly lady at the counter asks.

"My stomach has been hurting a lot lately. I'd like to get it checked out." I say.

"Oh, I hope you feel better. What's the name?" she asks.

"Yuri Cross." I tell her. She writes it down.

"Okay, the doctor will be out in a few minutes. Why don't you have a seat?" she says, gesturing us to the chairs in the lobby.

"Thank you." I say, walking over there. I sit down and Izaya sits next to me.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asks me.

"No. I'm a big girl. I can face the doctor alone." I say, with a smile on my face. Izaya smirks, and stares down at the floor.

"Yuri Cross?" a young woman calls. She must be the doctor. I stand up and walk through the door.

Izaya's P.O.V.

I hope everything's alright with Yuri. It's been half an hour already. I stick my hands in my pockets and hold the box. The box contains the ring I plan on using when I propose to her. I know we're only sixteen, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm already sure of it. I don't think she's ready though. So I keep the ring, waiting for the perfect moment.

"_Izaya Orihara. To room 403. Izaya Orihara to room 403._" the loud speaker says. I stand up and rush to find the room. I hope she's okay. I hope nothing's wrong.

Room 399.

Room 400.

401.. 402... There it is. 403. I open the door and walk in. Yuri's sitting on a chair, with her face in her hands. She looks up. There are tears running down her face.

"I-Izaya..." I run over to her and wrap her in a hug.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sounding more shaken than I would liked to have hoped.

"Guess what?" she asks, smiling a little. Though the tears keep coming.

"What?" I ask, wishing she'd just tell me what's wrong.

"I'm pregnant." she says. If I wasn't already on my knees, I would've dropped to them.

"Y-you're... pregnant?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a mom. You're going to be a dad." she says. "Don't start crying!" she tells me, as the tears flow down my face. "And... Please! Don't leave me!" she says, wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm the reason you have to go through this. I will _never_ leave you. Not even if you want me to." I tell her. I take out the ring, figuring this was a good time. She gasps as I open the box.

"You make me so happy. I can't imagine life without you, and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me, Yuri-chan?" she starts crying more, and throws herself into my arms.

"Of course I will!" she says. She has just made me the happiest guy in the universe.

"I love it!" she says as she puts the ring on her finger. She seems to have calmed down, which is a good thing. I smile at her. She seems to be glowing.

"Um, excuse me. Can I speak with you out in the hall?" the doctor, who just walked in, asks me. I stand up and we walk out into the hall.

"Uh, is there a problem?" I ask her. Is this something she didn't want Yuri to hear?

"You _are_ the father of her child, correct?" she asks.

"Yes. I am." I answer.

"Are you thinking of abortion? After all, you two _are_ only sixteen."

"I'm not. I would never consider it. But in the end... Yuri is the one who'll have to go through everything. So it's ultimately her decision." I tell her. She smiles.

"I'm very proud of that response. A real man stays, and does what's best for the lady."

"Did Yuri say anything about abortion?" I ask her. Is this why she brought it up?

"I asked her the same thing I asked you. Her response was 'I can't take away my childs life. I feel it's not right. I don't care that people will judge us. But... If Izaya will hate me for this, I don't know if I'd want to go through with it. I don't want this to ruin everything.' She really cares about you, and you care about her."

"That idiot." I mutter.

"Pardon me?"

"Yuri's so stupid! For her to even _think_ that I'd stop loving her over something like this! Oh," I say, as I see the strange look the doctor is giving me, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Are we free to leave?" Yuri asks as she walks out.

"Yes. But we need to set up an appointment for you to see if your baby is making good progress. In a month."

"Okay." Yuri says, walking out to the front desk to set up an appointment. "I'm back." Yuri says, grabbing my hand, after a moment.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yeah..." she looks like she wants to say something to me.

"If you have something on your mind, you can tell me." I tell her. I want her to know that now, or whenever, she can tell me anything.

"Do you hate me? Do you never want to see me again?" she asks, almost to tears again.

"Yuri-chan. I proposed to you _after_ I found out. So of _course_ I want to still see you. As for hating you... I could never do that. No matter what." I say, squeezing her hand.

"What do you think will happen? What will everyone think?" she asks.

"I really don't know. But it doesn't matter what other people think." I tell her.

We get into my car and drive off to her house.

"I wonder how I'm going to let everyone know..." Yuri says, looking out the window. I don't know what to say.

:)

Yuri's P.O.V.

Izaya pulls into my driveway. I get out of the car and rush up the steps.

"Wait, Yuri-chan. I should get back to Mairu and Kururi." Izaya says.

"Okay. You can tell them... If you want." I tell him.

"Okay, I will. Good luck telling your family. See you tomorrow." Izaya says. He backs out of the driveway and I walk through the door.

"Hey sis." Yumi says.

"I-I need to talk to you." I tell her.

"Okay. Come on, lets go to your room." she says, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to my room. We sit down on my bed. "Okay, what is it?" she asks.

"Well..." I start, "Heh, funny story."

"Get on with it!" she yells at me.

"I'm pregnant." I say. Her jaw drops and she stares at me. Then she starts laughing.

"This is a joke, right? You and Izaya wouldn't... you know?"

"No. It's not a joke. And I guess we did." I tell her.

"What're you going to tell father?" Yumi asks.

"I don't know. I'm scared to tell him." I say. She hugs me.

"Don't worry. He may get mad, but everything will be fine. You'll see." she tells me.

"I'm scared. I'm not ready." I say, more to myself.

"Everything will work out. You'll be a great mom, and Izaya will be a great dad." she says. I smile at her. She looks down at my hands. "New ring? I like it."

"Oh, heh. Izaya proposed." I tell her.

"Wow. A lot has happened to you today, huh?" Yumi says smiling.

"Yeah." I say smiling down at my ring.

"Yuri? Are you home?" father asks.

"Yeah." I call out. "Well, I guess I might as well tell him." Yumi and I stand up and walk out.

"Oh, there you are." he says, smiling.

"I need to talk to you." I say, seriously. The smile on his face dissapears, and he leads me into the living room. He shuts the door on Yumi.

"Hey! Let me in!" she shouts.

"Yumi, I'm going to talk to him by myself." I say through the door.

"Okay. Good luck." she whispers through the door.

"Father. I'm pregnant." I say.

"Whaaaat!" he exclaims.

"Yeah. And Izaya proposed to me. Can I get married?" I ask, figuring I'd need permission. He scratches the back of his head.

"Yuri, was this all an accident?" he asks, concerned.

"It was. It was just a couple of teens being stupid. I'm sorry. I hope you aren't dissapointed in me." I say, clenching my fists, trying to keep the tears in.

"Well, I am a little dissapointed in your poor decision... But, Yuri, accidents happen. You have to realize that. And since you're having a kid, I might as well let you get married."

"D-do you think Izaya and I will get picked on for this?" I ask.

"Uh, I don't know. It all depends, I guess." he says, standing up.

Izaya's P.O.V.

I walk up to my neighbors door and knock. Mairu and Kururi open the door.

"Is Yuri okay?" Mairu asks.

"Is everything alright?" Kururi asks.

"I tell you when we get home." I say. The owner of the house comes over to the door.

"Hello Izaya. The girls said something's wrong with your little girlfriend... Is everything okay with you and her?" she asks.

"Hello Mrs. Takehashi. Everything is okay. I'm sorry to keep inconveniencing you with these two." I tell her.

"It's no problem. I don't have anything else to do, and they're such angels." I try to keep in my laugh. "And, I understand your sitation. The same thing happened to me when I was just a little older than you. You're like a son to me, so don't be afraid to ask for help. You should have the chance to act like a teenager, that's why I watch them. So that you can be with the person that makes you the happiest. I'd like to meet her one day."

"Thank you. And I'm sure Yuri would like to meet you as well." I say, taking Mairu and Kururi. "I appologize, but we have to go now."

"Okay. Bye girls!"

"Bye bye!" they say. We walk over to our house and I sit them on the couch.

"Now tell us. What's wrong with Yuri?" Mairu asks.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just... Well... You two are going to be aunts. Yuri and I are having a baby." I tell them.

"How are babies made?" Kururi asks.

"Uhh... Hmm. I don't know." I tell them.

"Then how'd you make one?" Mairu asks.

"I- uh... We ordered one from the stork. So I don't know how they're made." I say.

"Oooh, that makes sense." Mairu says. Phew. I'm safe.

**Huh, how's that? :) Yuri and Izaya are gonna have a kid! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri though.**

Chapter 8:

I walk over to Izaya's house. As I walk up the steps to the front door, I wonder what I should say. I knock.

"Yuri?" Izaya says, as he opens the door.

"Hey, did you tell Mairu and Kururi?" I ask.

"Yeah, they seem excited about it. They asked me how babies are made..." he says.

"Did you tell them?" I ask.

"No, I told them that we ordered one from a stork." he says. I laugh a little.

"So, are you going to invite me in?" I ask, still standing in the doorway. Izaya stands back, and leads me in.

"Yuri!" Mairu squeals as they run over to me.

"Hey you two." I say, patting their heads.

"So, you have a baby in you?" Kururi asks.

"Uh... No... We ordered one..." I stutter.

"No, you didn't." Mairu says matter-o-factly.

"I figured that what Izaya said was a little off." Kururi says.

"So we went into Izaya's work room for the computer and looked it up!" Mairu exclaims.

"You what!" Izaya and I both yell. They giggle.

"So, you guys did _that_? That's not very appropriate." Mairu says.

"For five-year-olds, you two know way too much!" I say, "Izaya, you need to watch them better, and you need to watch what you say. They hear everything." I tell him.

"Yeah, we even hear you singing in your room." Kururi says.

"It's funny when your voice cracks." Mairu says. They run away, going down the hall into their shared room. I look over at Izaya, and he looks like he could kill someone.

"So... Can you sing for me?" I ask, really wanting to hear his voice. He grabs my hand and we walk back into his room.

"I- uh... I recorded some songs for you. I sang your favorite songs, and put them on a CD. I was going to give it to you, but like they said, my voice cracked. A lot." he says, blushing.

"I want it." I whisper.

"What did you say?" Izaya asks.

"Give me the CD." I say. He tosses it at me. I smile. "I bet this'll be the best CD I've ever gotten." I tell him.

"Oh, how did telling everybody go?" Izaya asks.

"Well, I only told Yumi and Father... But it went good. Yumi's being really nice to me, and Father took it well. He's disappointed in me, but I don't blame him." I say, staring off into space.

"I have some news on your sister, if you want to hear it." Izaya tells me.

"I want to know!" I say.

"She broke up with Ipo a while ago. But you won't guess what she did afterword." he says.

"What? Tell me!"

"She went over to Takuma's house, and spent the night. They've been going out ever since that night." he finishes.

"How exactly did you find that out?" I ask.

"I saw Ipo at the park when I was out for a walk. I asked him about your sister. He told me everything I told you. I don't know how he knew all of that, unless he was spying on her."

"Ew, don't say creepy things like that." I tell him. I'm a little sad that Yumi didn't tell me all of this... I tell her everything, but she doesn't seem to talk about herself to me...

"What's on your mind?" Izaya asks.

"Well, I'm always going to Yumi with my problems. I tell her everything. But she doesn't seem to tell me about her." I say.

"If she did, would you listen? Sometimes it's hard to get your attention..." Izaya tells me. Probably hinting that it took forever for _him_ to get my attention...

"Of course I would listen. I love my sister, and I want her to be able to depend on me." I say.

"Okay, well... Do you want me to drive you home, or do you want to stay here?" he asks.

"Can you drive me home?" I ask. Izaya looks a little disappointed, but nods his head.

"Mairu, Kururi! We're going for a short ride. Come on!" Izaya shouts down the hall. They peek their heads out the door and run out. When we get out to the car, they get in their booster seats.

"Yuri, our neighbor says she wants to meet you." Kururi says as we pull out of the driveway.

"Oh? Really? That's kind of... odd? But I'd love to meet her. Do you think we can go over tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah! She's a widow, so she lives by herself. She loves having us over. She had a similar childhood as big brother, and she helped raise us, even though Izaya tried to do most of the work." Mairu says. Now I really want to meet her.

"You're home." Izaya says.

"Okay." I say getting out. "See you guys tomorrow. Love you!" I call out as they pull away. They smile and wave at me.

I walk into my room and put in Izaya's CD. It's thirty-nine tracks long. He recorded _thirty-nine_ songs. For me. I press play, and lay down in bed. I slowly drift asleep to the sound of his voice. And it rarely cracks, but I think it's cute everytime it does. My eyes shut, and I'm out cold.

:)

"Yuri! Turn your music down! It's awful!" Yumi shouts. My eyes flutter open and I stagger over to my CD player and turn it off.

"Shut up Yumi!" I yell at her.

"Well? It woke me up." she says, walking in my room. "Who was singing that? They're awful."

"So," I say, changing the subject, "you and Takuma are going out?" I ask. Yumi blushes a little.

"How'd you find out about- Oh, Izaya, right?" she asks.

"Yep!" I tell her, smiling. Then I start pouting. "But I wish I heard it from you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well... I don't know... So, what's on your agenda for the day?" she asks.

"I'm going to Izaya's neighbor's house." I say.

"Uh, alrighty then... Have fun." she says, leaving. I rummage through my closet for something to wear. I pull out my favorite shirt and skirt. The shirt's a little tight. Crap. I'm getting fat.

"Father, I'm leaving!" I say as I exit the door. I open the garage and get my bike. I ride over to Izaya's house and park my bike in his driveway. I think they're still sleeping, so I just head over to his neighbor's house. I knock on the door and a few minutes later, a sweet looking old lady opens it.

"Hello, who might you be?" she asks.

"Hi, I'm Yuri. Izaya's girl- I mean fiance. Are you the one that watches Mairu and Kururi?" I ask.

"Yes, I am. I've been wanting to meet you for a while. Izaya's told me great things about you." she says, leading me into her house.

"Um, excuse me, but may I ask your name?" I ask.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot to tell you." she says, putting her hands on her cheeks, "My name is Nani Takehashi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I say.

"And you as well. Izaya seemed a little shaken when he came back from the hospital. Is everything alright. He said you are, but I wanted to make sure."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I say.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you go there?" she asks.

"Oh, my stomach was hurting." I tell her.

"Was it cramps?" she asks.

"No, actually, we found out that I'm pregnant." I tell her. Her eyes go a little wide.

"How old are you?" she asks.

"Sixteen." I tell her.

"Isn't that a little young?" she asks.

"Yeah. It was an accident! I swear." she chuckles a little.

"It's okay. I think you'll be a good mother, and Izaya'll be a good father. Your kid'll be in good hands." she says, smiling. I smile back.

Izaya's P.O.V.

I look out the window and see Yuri's bike. So, she's here. I just need to know _where_. I start looking through the house, but I can't find her anywhere. She can't be playing with Mairu and Kururi, because they're still asleep. Where could she- Wait... She's probably at my neighbor's house. Crap... I hope she isn't telling, or showing, her anything embarressing. I'm heading over as soon as the girls wake up.

Yuri's P.O.V.

"Can you tell me about Izaya when he was younger? I thought I knew him, but I guess I didn't know him as much as I thought I did." I say.

"What would you like to know about him?" she asks.

"Everything you can remember." I say.

"Let's see... The first time I saw him, he was on the streets, with two newborn girls, Mairu and Kururi. I was on my way home from shopping, so I gave him some bread, and asked him to come home with me. I had my husband run back to the store to get some formula for the babies. Izaya came, but he said it was only for the food.

I asked him what had happened, and why he was living on the streets with two babies. He had said that his parents left him and his sisters, that they didn't care about them. When I found him, they had already been living on the streets for a week. I let them stay at my house for free, although Izaya, age ten, got a job to pay rent. He doesn't know that I've been keeping it in a jar, for when he needs it.

He was always so gloomy. Would never smile. I told him that I'd watch the girls, and he'd go to school. He didn't like that idea.

He said that his parents, no matter how much he despised them, gave him the responsibility of watching over his sisters. He also told me that some of his relatives told his parents to put them up for adoption. Izaya didn't want them to split. He said he'd rather take care of them himself, then to be separated through an adoption.

Oh, I'm sorry, I got off topic. Anyway, I somehow managed to get him to go. He said that he would pay me for babysitting them, which that money is also in the jar... The first day he came back, he was sullen as always. But that was the day he met you. At the time, I didn't know that though. A week later, I walked into his room to pick up his clothes to clean. I noticed the bathroom light on, and went to see who it was."

**Flash back Izaya's P.O.V. (What was going on in the bathroom)**

Oh my God. I can't believe I did that.

Yuri pops into my head. Why is that damn girl popping into my head at a time like this!

"Izaya, hold my hand." she says. "Come on. Take it. Why did you do that? Do you want to make me sad? Why'd you make that choice? I'm going to miss you!" she says.

"Shut up! No you aren't!" I yell. Tears run down my face.

"Izaya? Are you okay?" Mrs. Takehashi asks. "I'm coming in." she pushes open the door. She looks down and sees her prescribed pills and her face goes a little pale. "Did you take these?" she asks.

"Yeah, but now I want to live. I thought I hated this world, but the strangest thing happened, and I need to live for her." I say, not wanting to tell her what I saw.

"Lets get you to the hospital. Soun! Watch the girls!" she calls out to Mr. Takehashi.

**Flash back ends Yuri's P.O.V.**

Tears are running down my face. I'm at the point where I'm going to start sobbing. Why doesn't _Izaya_ tell me these things? It's so sad.

"I'll go get you a tissue." Mrs. Takehashi says scurrying off somewhere. "Here." she says when she returns. I take it from her and blow my nose. "Do you want me to continue?" she asks.

"Yes, please." I say. I'm impressed with her memory.

"So, Izaya had said "I need to live for her". I had realized at that moment that there was someone special that he met. He never _did_ tell me who, though. This happened the week after his first day of fifth grade. We went to the hospital, and everything was okay. After that incident, things went back to normal. Izaya went to school, then to work. The routine was always the same. Then he started leaving the house. I asked where he was going, and he would always say "To a friend's house. Can you watch the girls?". Of course I would. He did a wonderful job raising them. I rarely had to watch them. Izaya did the shopping for them, and cleaned up after them.

Our neighbors in the house that he lives in had recently moved out, so he bought it. He was fourteen, and probably thought he was old enough to live by himself. With his sisters, of course. After he moved in there, I had noticed that he was bringing them over to my house a lot. I had thought it was for the company since my husband passed away, but he would visit for a few minutes, and then leave the girls with me. I figured something was up. I asked him again later, and he finally told me. He said "I've been hanging out with this girl I really like. Her name is Yuri Cross, and I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I don't know what to do. She's my best friend but I want to be more than that." I told him that if it was meant to be, then over time you would fall for him, too. Which, I take it you did. He was really happy from that point, and got even happier when you two started dating. He was finally laughing, and haveing a good time. I really wanted to thank you." she says.

"_I_ should be thanking _you_." I say. "Can I give you a hug?" I ask. She nods her head and I stand up and give her a hug. "Thank you _so_ much. For everything you've done for them. You are truly my hero." I say. I start crying again, and so does she. The door slams open.

"Yuri? Are you here?" Izaya asks.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room." I say. He comes in with Mairu and Kururi.

"Why are you crying?" Kururi asks.

"I just heard a story that made me cry." I say.

"Hey girls, want to do a puzzle?" Mrs. Takehashi asks. I think she knows that I want to talk to Izaya.

"Yeah!" they say.

"Izaya? Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Oooh... Big brother's in troooubleee!" Mairu says as we walk outside.

"What do you need to talk about?" he asks.

"Mairu and Kururi told me you thought about suicide. Not that you actually _attempted_ it!" I say. "Why'd you do it? And why'd you stop?" I ask.

"I did it because I thought the world would be better without me. I thought I couldn't handle anymore. And the reason I wanted to live? You showed up in my mind. You told me to hold your hand. You wanted to know why I did that, why I wanted to make you sad. You said you'd be lonely. I was in love with you, and seeing you in my mind made me realize that I had to keep living. You were what I lived for. You were my everything for six years, and will be for the rest of my life." he says. I step up on my tippy toes and kiss him.

"You are so dumb. But you are the sweetest dummy I have ever met. I love you." I say.

"I love you too."

**So, there _was_ more to Izaya's past. Good thing this old lady has a good memory! :D Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri.**

Chapter 9:

**Month one**:

We found out we are having a kid, and Izaya proposed to me. I barely have a baby bump, but I'm showing a little! Everyone is slowly finding out because people are talking about us. I found out some things about Izaya's past. A pretty interesting first month of pregnancy. No mood swings... yet. Still a carefree teenager, just a little more cautious.

**Month two**:

My clothes don't fit anymore!

"Izaya, we need to go shopping for bigger clothes!" I say.

"Okay, lets go. Do you have any money?" he asks.

"No." I say.

"Well, I figured you have me pay anyway."

"Aw, you know me so well!"

We go shopping, and I try on some shirts that are a couple sizes bigger than what I normally wear. And some sweatpants. I exit the changing room.

"How do I look?" I ask, feeling like a slob.

"You're beautiful." Izaya answers.

"Psh. Whatever. But this is what I'll get." I say.

We pay for the didn't buy too much because I _will_ be growing.

My baby bump is bigger. My sisters said they want to plan my bridal shower, and my baby shower. Yay, presents!

I'm starting to get weird food cravings. Right now I want pocky. Maybe I should go talk to Senri...?

It's still summer, so I don't have to worry about school. I'm thankful for that, but I'm going to have to go after break, which'll suck.

**Month three**:

It's back to school. My stomach is getting big, and I can't wear the school uniform. As I thought, everyone's been avoiding us. Izaya and I don't really care, though. We usually hung out by ourselves anyway.

I have noticed people staring at me, and whispering. They're probably spreading stupid rumors. I hate this! Why do people have to do this to us? They should keep to themselves!

"What's on your mind?" Izaya asks when we're eating lunch. People are whispering, and I give them a death glare. They stop talking and slowly walk away.

"I am _so_ sick of people spreading rumors!" I say.

"It's okay. We know the truth." he says.

"Did you hear the one about us "doing it" in the Teachers Lounge after school the day before the last day?" I ask.

"Or the one about it being a three-some with Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks.

"People are so ridiculous. They're pissing me off!" I scream.

"Y-Yuri? Can you calm down, please?" a teacher asks.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I appologize.

I knew that rumors would spread, but I didn't know it'd be _this_ bad.

**Month four**:

Izaya and I had picked out the date for our wedding. We're having it the week after I turn seventeen. Two months before the baby is due. Izaya's already turned seventeen.

I'm huge, and some girls are picking on me.

"Izaya." I say, crying.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"People are picking on me." I cry.

"Who?" he asks.

"Those mean girls over there." I say, wiping my nose on my shirt.

"Y-Yuri-chan. Don't do that." he says. He starts walking over to the girls. He smiles and starts talking to them. It looks like a normal conversation, but it ends in the girls crying and running away.

"What did you say to them?" I ask.

"Oh, you know. This and that. No one messes with my girl." he says, pulling me into a hug. "Except me." he says, tugging on my hair.

"Hey, when did I become _your_ girl?" I ask.

"That day on the beach when I said you are mine, and I am yours." he says.

"Oh, yeah. Well then I can mess with you, too." I say, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Yuri-chan, stop it!" he says, trying to push me away. We're both laughing, and I totally forgot about those snobby girls.

"They're at it again." someone passing by says.

"Did you say something?" Izaya asks.

"N-no!" they say, running away.

"Thought so." he says, giving me a hug. "Lets get to class." and we walk to class.

**Month five**:

And just when I thought I couldn't get any bigger, I did. We had to buy more clothes, and I'm looking more and more like a slob each day. Izaya keeps insisting that I look beautiful, and I believe him. Until I look into the mirror.

The bullying at school seems to have calmed down. I think they're finally sick of it. That, or Izaya had a talk with them.

"Yuri-chan. You know I love you, right?" Izaya randomly asks one day when we're walking home from school. Well, he's walking, and I'm waddling.

"I know that. You tell me all the time." I say, smiling.

"You really mean the world to me." he says, choking up. I put my hand on his cheek.

"Hey, I love you, too." I say. "What brought this up?" I ask.

"I just wanted you to know how lucky I am to have you." he says.

"Yeah, you _are_ pretty lucky." I say, laughing a bit. He nudges me with his elbow, and I nudge him back. We walk into his house and I sit down on the couch. He sits under me on the floor. "Ow!" I exclaim.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I felt the baby kick." I tell him.

"Really?" he asks.

"No... I just felt like saying that." I say sarcastically. He squints at me.

"Can... I feel?" he hesitantly asks.

"Of course." I say, taking his hand. I gently set it on my stomach and wait for it to kick again. The baby presses it's foot, and Izaya smiles. He kisses the spot with the teeny footprint.

"Hi there." he says to it, "I'm your father. I can't wait to meet you." I smile and Izaya looks up at me. "You're going to have a great mommy." he says. The baby kicks again, and we both laugh. Izaya starts singing to it softly, and I start to fall asleep.

**Month six**:

I'm starting to get excited for the wedding. We're having a professional planner plan it, and she's giving us a discount. My father and Mrs. Takehashi both said they'd help out. Izaya and I are truly greatful to them. And they also said that they'd help out with the baby, which is a huge relief for me, and Izaya.

"Have fun at your Bacholor party thingy." I tell Izaya. His friends Shinra and Shizuo planned it for him, and they worked with Yumi and Yuki to make sure that everything was "perfect", and that it was on the same day so that we'd only have to spend _one_ day away from each other.

"It would be more fun if you were there... But I hope you have fun at your party." he says.

"I will. I don't think there'll be many people at either of our parties, but oh well. Right? We never really did make many friends." I say.

"Yeah..." he trails off. He drives me over to the Aido Mansion. Hanabusa, one of my friends, said that we could use it. I don't know where Izaya's will be held. He wouldn't tell me... Maybe he doesn't even know...? I get out of the car.

"Byebye!" I say.

"Bye, have fun." he says, while pulling out, back onto the road. I walk up to the door and open it. I was told to go to the underground part. I walk down hall, after hall, until I finally find a poster on a door that says: "Yuri's Bridal Party Down Here!" I open the door and wobble down the steps. Great, I'm going to have to walk _up_ these.

"Yuri!" Yumi shouts.

"Hey Yumi. Thanks for planning this. You, too, Yuki." I tell my sisters. They give me a hug, and walk away. Hmm, lets see. I look around the room to see who's here.

Rima, Ruka, Mrs. Takehashi, Hanabusa's three sisters, Mairu, Kururi, Takuma(!), and... Namie? What's she doing here!

"Yumi!" I whisper yell.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"What's _she_ doing here?" I ask, nodding my head toward Namie.

"Oh, I saw you and Izaya talking to her. I thought you two were friends." she tells me.

"No, I hate her." I say.

"Well, I'm sorry." Yumi appologizes. "It was an honest mistake. Why don't you just let her stay. There aren't that many people. You're friends are basically all boys."

"Fine." I say, "But what is Takuma doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, he didn't want to go to Izaya's party, so I invited him." she says.

"Okay." I say. It doesn't really bother me. At all. I'm glad that he's here. I hope he and Yumi go on a date after this. Yumi goes off to talk to him.

Rima and Ruka are talking to each other, Yuki, Mrs. Takehashi, Mairu, and Kururi are talking to each other, and Takuma and Yumi are talking to each other. Namie and I are the only ones not talking to anyone.

I walk over to her, feeling kind of sorry for her.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." she replies.

"Thanks for coming." I tell her, even though I really don't mean it.

"Congradulations." she says.

"Thanks." I smile.

"I just don't know what Izaya sees in you." she mutters.

"Why do you like him so much?" I ask her.

"I went to school with him when we were young. I fell in love with him, and I thought he liked me, too. One day he just disappeared. I was trying to find him ever since that day. I was so happy when I found him, but I knew he wouldn't remember me, so I acted as though I didn't know him. I thought starting fresh would work, but then you got in the way. You were making him smile more than I ever could, and it was making me super jealous. I'm sorry I was so rude." she says. "You and Izaya are very cute together." a tear runs down her cheek.

"I am _so _sorry." I say, giving her a hug. I feel so bad for her. The boy she loves, fell in love with someone else. They were both rude to her, and she just sat there, trying her best to get him to notice her. Now they're getting married, and having a kid.

"It's okay. It's in the past. I hope you can forgive me." she says,

"Oh, no! I hope you can forgive me." I say.

"It's not your fault." she says, "I'm glad that you two found happiness. I was talking to his neighbor earlier, and she told me a little about Izaya's past... I'm glad you two found each other." I don't know what to say, so I just smile. "Oh, I'm sorry to keep you." she says.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just going to thank everyone for coming." I say, walking away. I thank eveyone else for coming, and then we play some games, and eat.

"Okay, time for presents." Yuki says. Everyone gathers around me.

"Thanks everyone. For everything." I say.

"Hurry and open your presents!" everyone says. It startles me, and I pick up one. From Rima and Senri. I open it carefully, and pull out an album to put pictures in.

"Thank you!" I say.

"After your wedding, you can give Senri and I the pictures you want in there. It's for your wedding and honeymoon pictures. We'll put it together for you, if you want." Rima says.

"Oh, thanks! That's great, because I don't know how to scrapbook." I say, smiling. I pick up another one.

I got a gift card from Ruka and Akatsuki, a card with $100 from the Aido family, a homemade candle from Mrs. Takehashi, a "specially made, just for me" shirt from Mairu and Kururi, $20 from each of my sisters, and a gift card from Naime.

"Thank you everyone!" I say.

"Wait, you forgot to open my present." Takuma says. To be honest, I'm kind of scared to open it. I don't know why, I'm just getting a bad feeling.

"Mrs. Takehashi." Mairu and Kururi say, "We have to go potty." they get up and leave.

"Open it." Yumi says. I open it, and I was right. I pull out a sleezy, way-too-revealing, night gown. Everyone gasps, and then starts laughing. Yumi slaps Takuma's shoulder. I start blushing.

"T-Takuma? Why did you get me this?" I ask.

"Wear it on your honeymoon. I'm sure Izaya'll go crazy." Takuma says. That is the most perverted thing I have ever heard him say. I start blushing even more.

Yuki, who had passed her drivers training, drove me home. Well, to Izaya's house. That's where I have been living lately. I think I'll move in permanetly, soon. I carry all of my presents in the house, then go outside to thank Yuki for driving me home. No one else is home, so I lay on my bed, and study for my exam. I leave my presents out on my table.

Izaya told me that Mairu and Kururi were going to spend the night at Mrs. Takehashi's house, so they won't be here tonight. So I'm going to be here alone until Izaya shows up.

I hear the door open, and I sit up. Izaya walks into my room.

"How'd eveything go?" he asks.

"It was fun. Things worked out, until the end. Someone decided to embarress me." I tell him.

"How'd they embarress you?" he asks.

"Look at the presents." I say, pointing at the table. He walks over there, and a few seconds later, he picks up the night gown. He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "It was mortifying." I say, pushing a pillow against my face. "And what made it worse is that he said that you'd go crazy for it." I tell him.

"So you aren't going to wear it?" he asks.

"You..._ want_ me to?" I ask.

"Well, If you don't want to..." he trails off.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you to wear it." he says.

"Fine, on our honeymoon. Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere. I've got it all planned. You just have to wait and see." he says.

"You planned it for during the summer, right?" I ask.

"Of course." he says.

**Month seven**:

I turned seventeen, and Izaya through a little party for me. He baked me a cake, and we spent the night watching movies that I want to watch. Mostly chick flicks. We ended up falling asleep on the couch.

This is the month of our wedding, and I'm starting to get a little nervous. I've been missing school for doctors appointments to make sure the baby's all right. We found out the gender of the baby, and it's perfectly healthy.

I can't find any wedding dresses that fit, so Mrs. Takehashi said that she'd make me one. She is a life saver and I love her. She's basically like Izaya's mom, and helps me like she's mine. Which is nice, since my mom and dad died when I was younger. The headmaster is my adoptive father.

We're having our wedding on a saturday, and time flies. The day of the wedding is here.

It happens just like my dream... Except I'm pregnant.

"The church looks wonderful!" I say, spining around.

"Get ready. It's almost time." someone tells me.

"Okay." I say, standing up straight. My father comes over and links his arm in mine.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"No, I'm nervous." I say.

"You'll be fine." he tells me, patting my hand. The doors open, and _Here Comes The Bride_ starts playing. I look down the aisle and see Izaya standing there. The butterflies turn into pteridactoles.

"Hey, Yuri-chan. You look great." he tells me when I stand up next to him. I blush.

"Thank you. You look great as well." I say. And one boring speech later...

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest says. Izaya bends down and kisses me. Everyone cheers, and we walk down the aisle, hand-in-hand.

We go out back into the labyrith to take pictures. The photographer has Izaya and I stand next to each other in a bush of flowers. He has us do different poses, and then everyone in the wedding comes and we take a group shot.

We get to ride in a limo to the reception.

The reception is pretty fun. It was funny watching Shizu-chan give a speech. The first dance with my dad was kind of awkward, but I don't care. I danced with so many people, like Shizuo, Yumi, Yuki, Zero, Ichiru, Hanabusa, and even my brother Kaname. But I mostly spent the night with Izaya.

By the looks of it, everyone was having fun.

The night came and went quickly, and soon it was time to leave.

**Month eight**:

I still haven't told Izaya the gender of the baby and he's been asking me.

"Yuri-chan, what are we having?" Izaya asks.

"I'm not telling." I say, a teasing smirk on my face.

"If you don't tell, then I can't buy stuff for it." he says. A valid point.

"Buy stuff for both genders. You know, unisex stuff. That way, if we have more kids, we can just use that again." I say. Aha, I'm so smart. "I'm hungry."

"I'll go make you something." he says, walking into the kitchen.

Yumi and Yuki are planning a baby shower. They really don't have to go through all this trouble, but they seem happy to do it. For the baby shower, I asked to have all of my friends intvited. Including the boys. They didn't have any complaints (probably because that means that their boyfriends are invited).

At the baby shower, there were lots of people that are important to my life. The same people that were at the wedding.

We played some games, and people were nice to me. It was a nice change, because of the bullies at school. They're at it again.

Izaya and I got lots of diapers, wipes, onesies, and bottles. My father got us a crib.

I can't believe that I will be a mom in a month.

**Month nine**:

We've been preparing for the baby. And getting ready for the exams at school. I get to take mine early, because I'll be taking the rest of the school year off.

Since my father is the headmaster, he's trying to make this easy for Izaya and I. Izaya told me that he wanted to stay out of school with me.

"Hey, Yuri-chan?" Izaya asks.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm going to stay out of school with you when the baby is born." he says.

"No. You aren't." I tell him. He gives me a look. "I need someone to bring my schoolwork to me everyday."

"We can have someone else do that. Besides, you're going to need help." he says.

"Mrs. Takehashi said she'd help me with the cooking when you're gone. And help with the baby." I say. "I don't want you to have to miss school because of me."

"Fine. I'll go. But only because you want me to." he says, walking away.

I'm due this week. I packed a suit case, and put it near the door so that it's ready when I need to go to the hospital.

"I-Izaya...?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's here." I say.

"What?"

"I think I need to go to the hospital." I say, holding my stomach. Izaya rushes me into his car, telling Miaru and Kururi to go next door. I tell him to call my family when we get to the hospital.

When we get there, I'm brought back into a room. They give me some medicine, and after that, the only thing I can remember is Izaya saying

"It'll be alright. I'll be right here." while squeezing my hand.

**Okay, this is Yuri's nine month journal. Showing her feelings during her time being pregnant. I hope the dialogue didn't make it confusing ^^' Up next will be Izaya's nine month journal.**

**Random thought: I don't know why, but I love Takuma in month six. I made him a bit of a pervert. xP**

**This fanfic should be rapping up soon! Please review, and tell me how you feel about it so far! And please check out some of my other fics :) See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own Durarara! or Vampire Knight! **

Chapter 10:

**Month one**:

Yuri-chan and I found out that she is pregnant. I proposed to her, and she said yes.

Yuri's stomach isn't big right now. She's still as tiny as ever.

People have been talking about us, and spreading rumors.

Yuri was told about my past, so she knows about me, but I don't really know much about her past.

I've been lucky. Yuri hasn't had mood swings yet.

**Month two**:

Yuri's getting too big for her usually tighter clothes.

"Izaya, we need to go shopping for bigger clothes!" she says one day.

"Okay, lets go. Do you have any money?" I ask, already knowing that she'll say no.

"No." I know her well.

"Well, I figured you have me pay anyway." I say.

"Aw, you know me so well!" Yep, I do.

I drive her to a store to try on clothes. She spends a lot of time trying to find something to wear, but she'll look beautiful in whatever she wears. She tries too hard. She exits the changing room.

"How do I look?" she asks.

"You're beautiful." I say.

"Psh. Whatever. But this is what I'll get." she says.

I pay for the clothes. We didn't get much, because she'll be growing, and we'll just need to buy more anyway.

Yuri's stomach is showing a little more, and she's getting weird cravings. I've been in the kitchen trying to make what she wants.

I'm a little bummed that we'll be starting school again.

**Month three**:

It's back to school. I feel a little bad for Yuri because she can't wear the uniform.

As usual, Yuri and I are together. No one else really hangs out with us.

I have noticed people staring at me, and whispering. They're probably spreading stupid rumors. I don't care, because I know the truth. But I think it's upsetting Yuri, which upsets me.

"What's on your mind?" I ask when we're eating lunch. Yuri's been unusually silent. People are whispering, and Yuri gives them a death glare. They stop talking and slowly walk away.

"I am _so_ sick of people spreading rumors!" she yells.

"It's okay. We know the truth." I tell her, trying to calm her down.

"Did you hear the one about us "doing it" in the Teachers Lounge after school the day before the last day?" she asks. She at the point where she's so mad that she will cry. Her fists are shaking.

"Or the one about it being a three-some with Shizu-chan?" I ask. I heard that one in the locker room for gym. People have such interesting imaginations.

"People are so ridiculous. They're pissing me off!" she screams.

"Y-Yuri? Can you calm down, please?" a teacher asks.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." she apologizes.

I've got to do something about these rumors. For Yuri's sake.

**Month four**:

The date for the wedding has been picked. We decided to have it the week after Yuri turns seventeen. Two months before the baby is due.

I have a feeling Yuri is getting bullied. She seems upset. Again.

"Izaya." she says coming up to me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"People are picking on me." she says, crying more.

"Who?" I ask. I'll get them to stop.

"Those mean girls over there." she says, wiping her nose on her shirt. That's... gross.

"Y-Yuri-chan. Don't do that." I say. I walk over to the girls.

"Hello ladies." I say, smiling.

"What do you want?" they ask. Pretty snobby.

"Well, you see. You picked on my Yuri, so now I must ruin your life." I say.

"Yeah right. Just go hang out with your loser girlfriend." they say. I squint my eyes.

"Tsukyo, in ninth grade, you walked into the boys room, and saw some stuff that you probably would've rather not. You didn't want anyone to know this. You kept quiet about it. Leave Yuri alone, or I'll tell everyone." I say. Tsukyo squeaks.

"G-guys. We should stop." she says.

"No. We aren't backing down." the other two say.

"Natsuyo. You cut yourself when you were going through hard times. You didn't tell anyone, because you thought that you were going to quit and that everything would go back to the way it was before. Things haven't changed, and you still cut."

"How did you even know that?" she asks.

"You see, I'm an Information Broker. I know just about everything that goes on at this school. And I know something embarrassing about you too, Ai. You see, we all do things, and make mistakes. You don't have to bully someone for making a mistake, like Yuri and I did. Like I said, leave her alone, or these secrets will be spilled." I say. They start crying and run away. I think we've seen the last of them.

"What did you say to them?" Yuri ask when I return.

"Oh, you know. This and that. No one messes with my girl." I say, pulling her into a hug. "Except me." I say, tugging on her hair.

"Hey, when did I become _your_ girl?" she asks.

"That day on the beach when I said you are mine, and I am yours." I tell her.

"Oh, yeah. Well then I can mess with you, too." she says, reaching up and ruffling my hair.

"Hey! Yuri-chan, stop it!" I say, trying to push her away. We're both laughing, and Yuri seems to feel better.

"They're at it again." someone passing by says.

"Did you say something?" I ask, glaring at them.

"N-no!" they say, running away.

"Thought so." I say, wrapping Yuri in a protective hug. "Lets get to class." I say and we walk to class.

**Month five**:

The bullying at school seems to have calmed down. All I had to do was threaten a few more people.

"Yuri-chan. You know I love you, right?" I say one day when we're walking back home.

"I know that. You tell me all the time." she says, smiling.

"You really mean the world to me." I say, choking up. Crap, I didn't mean to do that. Yuri puts her hand on my cheek.

"Hey, I love you, too." she says. "What brought this up?" she asks.

"I just wanted you to know how lucky I am to have you." I tell her.

"Yeah, you _are_ pretty lucky." she says, giggling. I nudge her with my elbow, and she does the same back to me. We walk into our house and Yuri sits down on the couch. I sit under her on the floor. "Ow!" she exclaims.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"I felt the baby kick." she tells me.

"Really?" I ask.

"No... I just felt like saying that." Yuri says sarcastically, and I squint at her.

"Can... I feel?" I ask.

"Of course." she says, taking my hand. She gently sets it on her stomach and I wait for it to kick again. The baby presses it's foot, and I smile. I kiss the spot with the teeny footprint.

"Hi there." I say to it, "I'm your father. I can't wait to meet you." I look up and see Yuri smiling. "You're going to have a great mommy." I say. The baby kicks again, and we both laugh. I start singing to Yuri and the baby in a soft voice. Yuri falls asleep and I get up on the couch and lean my head on her shoulder, falling asleep as well.

**Month six**:

I guess Shizu-chan is throwing a bachelor party for me. Well, him and Shinra. But before I can go there, I have to drop Yuri off at the Aido mansion for her bridal shower.

"Have fun at your Bachelor party thingy." Yuri says. I don't really want to leave her.

"It would be more fun if you were there... But I hope you have fun at your party." I tell her.

"I will. I don't think there'll be many people at either of our parties, but oh well. Right? We never really did make many friends." she says. She thinks that, but she actually has lots of friends.

"Yeah..." I say. We arrive at the Aido mansion, and I drop Yuri off. I was told to go to Shizu-chan's house.

"Byebye!" Yuri says as I pull out.

"Bye, have fun." I say. I drive over to Shizuo's house and park my car in his driveway.

"Shizu-chan~" I say as I walk in.

"Don't call me that, you damn flea." Shizuo growls.

"Aw, that's not a very nice thing to say to me~" I whine.

"You're annoying when Yuri's not around to keep you calm." Shinra, who just walked out, says. I sigh.

"Are we the only ones here?" I ask.

"No, actually. We invited some of Yuri's friends that are guys." Shinra explains. We walk into the living room and take a seat on the couch.

I am very bored the entire time, but I try to pretend to have a good time. Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves.

After a few seemingly endless hours, the party is over.

"Well, thanks for throwing this for me." I say as I walk out. Yuri said that her sister would drive her home, and I figured she already left. So I drive over to our house and open the door when I get there.

I walk into Yuri's room to see if she's here.

"How'd everything go?" I ask when I see that she is here.

"It was fun. Things worked out, until the end. Someone decided to embarrass me." she tells me.

"How'd they embarrass you?" I ask.

"Look at the presents." Yuri says, pointing at the table. I walk over there, and look around it to see what would be so bad. I pick up a tiny piece of fabric. This is... a _night gown_? I raise an eyebrow. "It was mortifying." Yuri says, pushing a pillow against her face. "And what made it worse is that he said that you'd go crazy for it." Heh.

"So you aren't going to wear it?" I ask.

"You..._ want_ me to?" she asks.

"Well, If you don't want to..." I trail off.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I want you to wear it." I tell her.

"Fine, on our honeymoon. Where are we going?" she asks.

"Somewhere. I've got it all planned. You just have to wait and see." I tell her.

"You planned it for during the summer, right?" she asks.

"Of course." I say. It'll be our summer vacation.

**Month seven**:

Yuri turned seventeen, and I felt bad for not having a present for her, so I baked a cake, and sat through her favorite movies. We ended up falling asleep together on the couch.

This is the month of the wedding.

We're having our wedding on a Saturday, and before I know it, the day of the wedding is here.

I stand there, feeling awkward with everyone's eyes on me. The door opens and I start blushing slightly. Yuri looks beautiful.

"Hey, Yuri-chan. You look great." I tell her when she stands up next to me. It makes me smile when I see she blushes.

"Thank you. You look great as well." she says. She feels uncomfortable. I can tell. And one boring speech later...

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest says. I bend down and kiss Yuri. Everyone cheers, and we walk down the aisle, hand-in-hand.

We go out back into the labyrinth to take pictures. The photographer has Yuri and I stand next to each other in a bush of flowers. He has us do different poses, and then everyone in the wedding comes and we take a group shot.

We get to ride in a limo to the reception.

The reception was okay. Everyone, especially Yuri, seemed to be having fun. It was interesting when Shizu-chan gave a speech. Yuri was a social butterfly, and run around, dancing with everyone. I just sat back, and watched. She _did_ dance with me a couple times.

The night came and went quickly, and soon it was time to leave.

**Month eight**:

Yuri knows the gender of the baby, but she won't tell me. It's frustrating.

"Yuri-chan, what are we having?" I ask.

"I'm not telling." she says, smirking.

"If you don't tell, then I can't buy stuff for it." I say.

"Buy stuff for both genders. You know, unisex stuff. That way, if we have more kids, we can just use that again." crap. "I'm hungry."

"I'll go make you something." I say, walking into the kitchen.

At the baby shower, there were lots of people there. The same people that were at the wedding.

We played some games and got lots of important things. i can believe the baby'll be born in a month.

**Month nine**:

We've been preparing for the baby. And getting ready for the exams at school.

Since Yuri's father is the headmaster, he's trying to make this easy for Yuri and I. I told Yuri that I want to stay out of school with her.

"Hey, Yuri-chan?" I ask.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asks.

"I'm going to stay out of school with you when the baby is born." I tell her.

"No. You aren't." she tells me. I just stare at her. "I need someone to bring my schoolwork to me everyday."

"We can have someone else do that. Besides, you're going to need help." I say.

"Mrs. Takehashi said she'd help me with the cooking when you're gone. And help with the baby." she says. Damn you, Mrs. Takehashi. I like that she helps, but she's taking my place. "I don't want you to have to miss school because of me."

"Fine. I'll go. But only because you want me to." I say, walking away.

Yuri's due this week.

"I-Izaya...?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's here." she says. Is she talking in code?

"What?" I ask.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." she says, holding her stomach. I rush her into our car, telling Mairu and Kururi to go next door. She tells me to call her family when we get to the hospital.

When we get there, Yuri's brought back into a room. They give her some medicine, and she starts to close her eyes.

"It'll be alright. I'll be right here." I say before they shut, while squeezing her hand.

**Okay! Here's Izaya's nine month journal! Hope it was good, sorry it repeated a lot ^-^' Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own Durarara! or Vampire Knight. I do own Yuri though.**

Chapter 11:

I wake up to the sound of a baby crying.

"C-can I see him?" I ask. The doctors put him in my arms.

"What are you going to name him?" they ask.

"Akio Orihara." I say. "Is that okay, Izaya?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's perfect." he says.

"Aw, he's so cute! My son's so cute!" I say.

"Say cheese." Izaya says, and then there is a bright flash. He starts laughing and then he shows me the picture. My mouth is hanging open, and my eyes are halfway shut.

"Get rid of that picture." I say.

"No, we can't. It's Akio's first picture." he says, teasingly. Grr.

"Can I go home now?" I ask the doctor.

"No, you'll be staying here for a few more days. We're going to make sure your son is okay, and that you are okay." she says, leaving. "Oh," she says, poking her head in the room. "visiting hours end soon."

"Oh, I'm staying here." Izaya says.

"O-okay." the doctor says.

"We have school tomorrow. Go home." I say.

"No. I'm not leaving you here." he tells me.

"Fine." I scooch over and pat the spot next to me. "Come lay down." I tell him. He does as he's told, and I lay Akio on his chest. "I'm tired."

"So go to sleep. I'll watch over everything." he says. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

Three Days Later:

"Yuri, you are allowed to go home now." the doctor tells me. Izaya had stayed the entire time I've been here. People have come to visit, and everyone loves Akio.

"Lets go, Yuri-chan." Izaya says. We leave, and he drives us to his house. My stomach is finally back to normal size. It's times like this that I love being a vampire! Oh, speaking of that...

When we get to Izaya's house, I put Akio in his crib.

"Izaya, come here." I say, taking him over to my bed. I push him down on it.

"What are you doing?" he asks. I lick his neck. "Y-Yuri?" I sink my fangs into his skin. I lick the blood off of my face.

"Okay, now you'll be a vampire. You'll live longer. Now you have to bite me so that you don't turn level E." Izaya's eyes turn from his shade of red eyes, to bloodlust. He licks my neck and bites me. I can hear my blood rushing into his mouth.

:)

"You, what!" Yumi exclaims. We're on our monthly shopping trip, and I just told her about me biting Izaya.

"Yeah, I mean, now he'll live longer." I say.

"Did you even consider how he'd feel?" Yumi asks.

"He said I can do whatever I want with him." I say.

"I got a bad thought from that." Yumi says, grimacing.

"S-shut up!" I say.

"Heh, but you never know." she singsongs. "He could be a pervert." she says.

"Well, he _did_ say he wants me to wear Takuma's present. I don't like that." I say. Yumi spits out her water.

"That was meant for a joke. I have the receipt for it." she says, wiping the water off of her face.

"Tch, I wish I knew that. I told him I'd wear it." I say.

"You want to wear it for him." she says, teasingly.

"Nuh uh! Shut up!" I say, throwing my water bottle at her. Yumi easily deflects it. "I should go back to Izaya's house."

"Isn't it your house too? You are over there all the time. You never come home anymore." Yumi says.

"Uh, I don't think so. I haven't moved in or anything. Maybe I should move me and Akio back. I don't want to inconvience him." I say.

:)

"Izaya, I think Akio and I will go to my house." I say.

"This _is_ your house." he tells me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. It always has been." he states.

"Well, then I guess we are home." Akio starts crying.

"I'll get him." Izaya says. He picks him up and gets him a bottle to warm up. Mairu and Kururi come running out.

"We heard Akio crying. Is everything okay?" Mairu asks.

"Yeah. Babys cry sometimes." I say. She pouts.

"I _know_ that. I was just wondering if big brother was scaring him." she says. I try not to smile.

"Don't worry. He's immune to your brother." I say.

"Hey, that's not very nice, Yuri-chan." he says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Mmhmm. Sure you are." he says. Akio's body decides, at that moment, to spit up all over Izaya.

Mairu, Kururi, and I burst out laughing. Izaya tries not to smile, and nods his head.

"This must be pretty funny." he says. I take out my phone and take his picture.

"Yeah it is. Go clean up." I say, taking Akio.

Two Months Later:

"Yuri, everything will be fine." Mrs. Takehashi says, trying to calm me down. This is the first time I've ever left Akio for so long. I'm so nervous. Mairu and Kururi are going to help, and I gave them everything I could (like emergency numbers, and scheduals).

"Come one, Yuri-chan. We'll miss our flight." Izaya says. He walks over to Akio and kisses his head. "Bye buddy."

"Bye guys!" I say, getting in the car. I start crying as we leave.

"Yuri-chan. Everything will be fine." he says.

"I want my baby." I say, looking back.

"No, Yuri." Izaya says.

:)

"I don't like planes." I say.

"Yuri-chan, you're being difficult." Izaya says.

"Hmph."

:)

We arrive at... Hawaii!

"Wow! This is where we're honeymooning?" I ask.

"No, this is just a stop. Our next plane leaves in a few minutes." Izaya says.

"R-really?"

"I'm joking!" he says. "I thought you'd like it here." he says, putting his arm around me.

"Lets go swimming!" I say.

"I don't like swimming." he says.

"Come oooooooon!" I whine.

"Fine. But I'm not getting in." he says.

After we get checked in, and got a few weird looks, we went to change into our swimsuits. Izaya sits on the edge of the pool, and I jump in.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I ask. "It's really nice!" I trill.

"I'm good." Hmph. I dive under the water.

"You're coming in!" I shout as I jump out of the water and pull him in.

"Yuri-chan!" he yells. I shrink back.

"D-did I do something wrong?" I ask, quivering my lip.

"N-no." he says, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Since I'm in here, I might as well enjoy it." he smiles and I smile back. I swim away and he follows, pulling me under.

"Ah! My top fell off!" I shout. Some people look over, and I blow off there heads. Well I do in my head. Izaya looks around for it, and helps me tie it back on. I can't help it, and my face turns red.

"You suck at tieing knots." he says. I glare at him.

"Well, sorry!" I say sarcastically. He pokes my cheek.

"Quit frowning. You look cuter when you smile." he says.

"Hey, I'm thirsty." I say.

"I'll go get us something, then." he says, getting out. I go sit on a chair.

"Hey, what's your name?" someone, one of the people I mentally blew up, asks.

"None of your buisness." I say, cheerfully.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that." his friend says.

"I can be however I want." I tell them.

"Come on, we'll take you on a date." something gets poured on their heads. I start laughing.

"Leave my girl alone." Izaya says. They look back at him.

"Oh? This chick your girlfriend?" they ask in a rude tone.

"Don't refer to her as a '_chick_' and no. She's not my girlfriend." Izaya says.

"Then back off." they say.

"She's my _wife_." he says.

"How old are you guys?" they ask.

"Seventeen." we both answer.

"You guys are crazy!" one of them says.

"We also have a kid." I say. "Wanna see a picture?"

"Not really." they say.

"Beat it." Izaya says, with his scary face. The run away. "I'm sorry. I lost our drinks." he says.

"That's okay." I say. "Maybe we should just go get dinner?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me." he says, taking my hand.

**So, this is the end! I know, so sad! If you want to know, Yuri **_**did**_** end up wearing that night gown. So, I'm going to write an epilogue to show what happens after. Much like the prologue, it will be short. Thank you so much for reading! Please review! :D **


	13. Epilogue

**I don't own Durarara! or Vampire Knight.**

Epilogue:

The month after Akio turned one, I found out I was pregnant again. I only had to go to school for one month pregnant this time, though. Luckily. It was our last year of school, and we graduated. I was going to go to collage, but I'm going to wait.

After an ultra sound, we found out we were having twins. Twin girls.

When they were born, it was a lot like my dream, except this time, it's not just my 'fantasy'.

Akio has twin sisters, Akemi and Akane Orihara. He really loves them, and helps out. 'Grandma' Takehashi helps out a lot. She's always willing to watch them.

I had thought that Izaya and I were just in the honeymoon stage with how we were acting, but I guess not. We still act like that and I fall in love with him all over again everytime I see him.

We still live in his- our house.

Mairu and Kururi say that Akio, Akemi, and Akane are their siblings. Even though they're really their nephew and nieces.

I now write stories, and have them published. I have two published, and one in progress. I guess I'm creative.

You know, you would never guess that this is how things would turn out. But I'm so glad that it did.

**I hope that everyone liked! :) Please review, and check out some of my other stories! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
